


Christmas Varigo week!

by Alistair_writes



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, M/M, Varigo Appreciation Week, Varigo Week
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:00:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27939323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alistair_writes/pseuds/Alistair_writes
Summary: Day one of varigo week, chestnuts on an open fire.Hugo doesn't know how to fully read or write. Determined- he wants to do it for varian.
Relationships: Hugo/Varian (Disney: Varian and the Seven Kingdoms)
Comments: 15
Kudos: 18





	1. Chestnuts roasting on an open fire

**Author's Note:**

> Merry christmas!!! I hope you guys will enjoy this super... long story for day one. Oops.

Hugo stumbled through the door, in a state of obvious distress. “Donnie! Help me!!” His little feet picked up under him, finally making it to ‘Donnie’. 

The woman in question rolled her eyes, shooing him away, “Don’t call me  _ that _ . Don’t call me Donnie. It’s  _ Donella _ , say it properly, Hugo.” She shut the book closed firmly in her hand. “Now what do you  _ want _ ?” 

Hugo sprawled a crumpled paper in front of the woman’s presence. It laid flat on the table, covered in neatly written words. As Don looked at it suspiciously, the stonic woman’s face went pale with sudden regret. 

“Where…” Her eyes narrowed at him, snatching the paper away from him so he couldn’t see. “Where did you  _ find THIS _ ?!” 

Hugo began a fit of uncontrollable giggles, falling onto the ground. “Donnie wrote love letters! Donnie wrote love-”    
  


“Okay. I know you didn’t  _ just  _ come here to taunt about my love life. What do you want?”

His face scrunched up before reaching back in his pocket, pulling out a piece of paper. The paper was even  _ more  _ wrinkled and crumpled than Don’s. There was a large splotch on several sections of the paper, indicating a form of water damage. 

Donella squinted at the words, before giving him a grimace of disapproval.

____________

{5 years later}

____________

Hugo and Varian finally made it to the library. They both walked closely together, the pair hand-in-hand. Once they finally waltzed over to the alchemy aisle, Varian let out an excited gasp. 

“Hugo! Now that you’re staying in Corona, I can finally show you the massive library here!” He exclaimed, grabbing him by his wrist. His eyes seemed to shimmer with those bright, baby blue eyes as he rambled on, tugging at Hugo’s shirt-sleeve.

As if the blond had been eager for this moment, he nodded with enthusiasm. “Wait.. do you guys have.. Uhm-” He snapped his fingers, as if that would help him with his answer. The final click of his tongue brought back that memory from so long ago. “Love letters! Yeah… does this library have any?”

A confused expression crossed Varian’s face, “Love.. letters?”

“Yeah! The letters people write to their partner? Those… kind?”

Varian sighed longingly, his eyes glancing around the room while biting his lip. “I...heh-I- maybe?” He shrugged, a comforting smile spreading on his face.

Hugo pressed his palm onto his nose, a muffled laughter coming from it. 

“I'm good at reading,  _ but _ …”

“Hm?”

The blond looked at Varian, an uncertain whine coming from his slightly parted lips. “You know how we both do alchemy together with those symbols? The alchemical symbols from your mom?” 

“Uh huh.” Varian held onto Hugo still, looking at the books around him. His eyes caught a familiar book, quickly grabbing it and clutching it in his arms. 

“I..Mo-I mean..  _ Don _ taught me how to read the symbols. So.. I-I don’t know how to read full books. Even as a child, I never did. You.. understand, right?”

“Of course! I didn’t know how to fully understand it until I was… what, 12?” Varian chuckled, giving Hugo a soft kiss on the cheek, “It’s okay if you don’t understand some of them. Or anything.” He laughed.

  
  


Hugo facepalmed at his boyfriend’s utter incompetence. He loved him, but that boy was sometimes  _ dense _ .

“Vari- I.. I can’t  _ read _ like you do. I just- I want to.. I want to read just like you.” 

It took the smaller alchemist a quick second to grasp around Hugo’s words. His gasp of realization snapped him out of it.

“Oh.. So.. you can only read alchemical symbols.. But can’t exactly  _ read _ ?” 

“Y-yeah” 

“Maybe I can teach you how to read!” He offered, excitedly pulling at Hugo’s sleeve. 

The two nodded in agreement, before Varian showed Hugo the book he was holding. 

“Come on! I’ll teach you with this!”

Before Hugo could reply back, his arm was yanked to the nearby tables. Varian, with a determined smile on his face, only clutched the book he held tightly.

______

“Okay, now read this to me,  _ Flynn fought his way in the castle _ .”

Hugo used his finger to point out the sentence in the book. “Flynn… fa-fau...faught?? His.. way… in the caaas-castle.” He repeated, his words slurring over, uncertainty in his tone. When he finished, his eyes glanced back to Varian’s, as if a sign of approval he needed. 

Varian grimaced, a soft smile on his face. He couldn’t contain his laughter, but a soft laugh left his lips before giving Hugo a soft kiss. “You did okay, baby.”

Hugo pushed him away, shaking his head while slamming both of his hands on the table. “Vari, this isn’t  _ funny _ ! I want-no.. no-no..  _ need _ to get better at reading. And-and…” Hugo let out a frustrated cry, slamming the book on the table. 

“I’m done… for today.” 

“Hugo-“

Hugo’s eyes snapped back to Varian, taking a big sigh. “Vari I-I… I just want to get better.  _ Please _ ?” 

Varian’s eyes glanced back and forth from the book and to Hugo. Before he said a word, his arms wrapped around his neck, covering him in kisses. “Alright… alright- I’ll teach you.  _ For real _ .”

“For...real?”

Varian planted another kiss on him, “ _ for real.  _ And I won't laugh at you.." His words lingered, not wanting to use the word _promise_. But Hugo knew that Varian deeply meant it.

“Then let’s get started, shall we?” 

———————

Hugo burst in through the door to Don’s room, earning a well-deserved yelp from his mother. His arms carried a series of books,  _ alchemical  _ books, to be exact. 

“Donnie!”

Her eyes narrowed into thin slits, slamming her hands on the table. “Hugo! Address me as Donella… you aren’t  _ five _ anymore, Hugo. Now what…?” Her eyes glanced to the books, “Alchemy books…  _ books _ ? Hugo, you’re  _ reading _ ?” 

A long eye roll came from the blond, setting down the books in front of Donella. He snatched a piece of paper and a pen, throwing it along the books. 

“Teach me to write like you.”

“ _ Excuse me?! _ ” She scoffed, shoving the paper to the side. “Why?”

“Because! I wanna write love letters like  _ you  _ did, Don. He’s done so much to me… and I know he loves reading and writing, so I wanna give him something to show my love for him.  _ Please _ ? You know the feeling, Don, with you and that woman-“

“Do not say… her name.  _ Please _ .” She pushes out her chair, clicking her tongue in deep thought. “And fine… only because you need to learn how to write, so why not write love letters to this  _ boy _ ?”

Hugo excitedly sat down, grabbing another pen from her table. 

“ _ Oh _ ” Donella scooted closer, her nimble fingers pushing the books to her side of the table, looking at Hugo face-to-face. “You’re  _ serious _ … about him, huh?”

“ _ Yes _ , I am. I am serious about telling how I feel. I know you know the feeling, right,  _ Donella _ ?” 

Don’s eyes widen at the mention of her full name. It was as if it was the thing she’d been waiting for.

“Of course… I..I know  _ exactly  _ what you’re talking about. I-I… what did you wanna write?”

He took a sigh, resting his head on his hand, staring off into space while he thought. “That..that i love him. How do I tell someone like  _ him  _ that I love him… he’s a wordy guy- so.. how?” 

“Wow…” she popped her lips, sucking in her lips as if trying to find an answer. “Maybe.. start with a simple saying? Perhaps a ‘I care about you so much’? Or maybe…” 

Her thoughts seemed to stop, ending in a shrug. 

Hugo snatched the pen from her, trying to copy the words she said. He seemed incredibly focused in writing it all word-for-word. 

Once he finished, he showed the paper to Donella. 

It read: 

**I lovie you, Vriean. With all my heart. I really really do.**

Don winced, “yikes…. first off, you can’t even spell his name right. Second off:  _ you can do better _ . Way _fucking_ better.” 

Hugo looked like he'd been wounded by a spear. 

“Ouch.. so, you think  _ you _ can do better?”

She deadpanned to him, “Hugo. I can do  _ so  _ much better. Come on.” 

Hugo gave her a smirk, “oh? And how come you never got a love letter back from  _ you-know-who _ ?” 

Don scowled, “Shut it. Now let me write you an example,  _ punk _ .” 

She scribbled a neat letter down, her thoughts going down to the paper. 

**My love, I’ve dreamt about holding you in my arms for so long. All I want is your lips against mine, my arms surrounding your body. I love you-**

“Ew, Donnie’s getting mushy~” Hugo grimaced teasingly, as Don’s eyes widened. 

“You can  _ read  _ this?!”

“Of course.” 

Her face scrunched, “Where did you learn to read like this?!” 

A sly smirk reappeared on Hugo’s face, sliding the pen Don was holding to his hands. “A certain  _ alchemist  _ if that’s who you wanna know.” 

“Don’t get sly with  _ me _ .” The slightly-furious woman crossed her arms, snatching the paper towards her. “I’ll teach you. Just give him that paper and let’s see if that little spawn will like it.” 

“I will! Just wait and see… Donella…! _just you wait and s_ _ ee _ !” 

——————

“Okay. You got this Hugo… you  _ got  _ this!” He flipped his messy hair back, giving a smile. “I’ve got this, psh. Who  _ wouldn’t  _ fall in love with  _ this _ ?” 

His face went to the mirror, and his face immediately fell. 

“Fucking nerves…” he muttered, shaking his head, before looking again. He took a shaky step back, before extending a hand out, as if the mirror was Varian. 

“Will… will you accept this?”

No answer.

“I know we haven’t met on good terms.. and how your mother..  _ and  _ with mine. We’ve gone through so much… and how we both went through betrayal like mirrored glass-“

He hesitated.

“No- no…  _ not  _ glass. I mean-we both betrayed each other, and forgive each other. But-but now..! We can both live happily. Not that we haven’t been currently, no-no… what I mean… I love you, Varian. And will you take this note?”

No answer.

Hugo began to lean into the mirror. His lips softly planted on the dirty glass. His hands fell to his sides once again, savoring the pretend kiss he had with Varian. 

_ Just a little closer  _ and he could be in his arms-

“HUGO!”

His face planted in the mirror, earning a loud yelp.

“Y-yeah?!” 

“Get out of the room and go  _ talk to him yourself _ , Hugo!” A sharp voice snapped, their fists still pounding on the door. 

“I…” his voice trembled, removing himself from the glass. His fingers lingered on the glass, before pursing his lips together. “I’m...I’m going.” 

—————-

Hugo ran. 

His legs carried himself to Varian’s house, holding a series of paper, books, and a single pen in his hands. Just the rush of it all made him feel nauseous. Sickly, even- with love in his heart and Varian’s lips only clouding his memory. 

Once Hugo made it to his place, the door opened slightly. What stood in the door was a big, strong man. 

He assumed Varian knew him. 

_ Maybe not. _

“I-oh… hello, kind sir. I’m afraid I made it to the wrong address.. heh.” He stuttered, shaking his head. “Definitely not here…” He mouthed to himself.

“Oh? And who were you looking for?” The man asked, before a familiar voice interrupted him. 

“Dad! Who’s there?!”

The man glanced down at Hugo, “uhm… this blond girl…?”

Hugo scoffed, “my  _ name  _ is Hugo. I’m a guy..a-and I’m looking for Varian.” 

“Varian! Your… friend is here. That boy.”

His contagious laugh rang through the house, before a series of pitter-patters scurried down. “I’m coming! And that’s not my friend….”

Hugo’s heart twisted at those words. 

Just like the night of the library. 

_ “You are NOT my friend… no, I HATE you! I hate you, I HATE YOU!”  _

_ “Varian…! Please, you’re still in there, give me a sign, anything!” _

_ His feet arose in the air, before his hand just gently reached to Hugo, all before it laid on his hand- his mouth opened in response, “You are-“ _

“-my boyfriend.” 

Those words snapped Hugo out of deepened thought. The thoughts back then. But this was  _ now.  _ He couldn’t let his self-proclaimed past catch up with him. No- time to put it all away. 

“Hugo… you got something to say?” 

“Stripes!” Hugo smiled, running into his embrace. “Yes… I did. But, maybe a place.. where we’re alone?” He whispered in his ear. 

“Oh… of course! Maybe the library? Where.. the fireplace is?”

A soft kiss was planted on the shorter alchemist’s nose, smiling. “Perfect.”

——————

Once the two got situated, it was finally time for Hugo to give Varian his letter. 

“Varian… I-“

His words were interrupted by Varian’s movements. He snuggled against Hugo’s body, leaning against his figure while looking up at him. His rosey cheeks heated up at the sight of the smaller boy. 

“I-...  _ anyways _ ..Varian, this has been the most amazing two years of our life. From the day I first met you, and the betrayal… and your mom almost murdering me…”

Varian deadpanned, “I know you didn’t come for me just to talk about my mom. What?”

“Anyways,” the blond chuckled, breaking the still silence. His nimble fingers held the paper, extending his hand that held it. “H-here… I tried to write you a letter. And...once you’re done, I’d love to explain.” 

His other hand clenched, hiding the other object in his fist as he saw Varian’s eyes glance down to the paper. Just looking at the smaller alchemist, Hugo worried about Varian’s words. 

The way his eyes squinted and glanced at the small paper in his hands. Paper scrunching echoed in the now-empty library, the only two people in there were just Hugo and Varian. Varian and Hugo… the forbidden pair that everyone assumed were a bad pair. 

Rumors spread throughout Corona, about Hugo and the still rumors of Varian’s past. He heard about the ways the townsfolk glared or ignored Hugo like the plague. Was it the way he looked? Was it the way he held Varian protectively? 

_ No. _

It was because of the way he  _ treated  _ Varian. 

The betrayal haunted Hugo every night like a whispering, demonic ghost.

Varian’s harsh words mixed with Ulla’s followed him like a second conscience. The remients of that day still hurt him, knowing that he wouldn’t be fully forgiven. 

_ Especially from Varian.  _

“Hugh…” he chuckled, putting down the paper softly. “You made this.. _for_ _me_?” 

“Of course.” 

A tear came from Varian’s eye, before brushing his hand on Hugo’s face, still as it could be while resting on his warmed face. The blond easily melted into his significant other’s hand, a soft, barely audible whine coming from his part lips. 

“I love you.” Hugo mouthed, tilting his head into Varian’s hand. 

“I… I can’t believe you would write this for  _ me _ . It may not be Shakespeare… or anything, but I know it comes from the heart.  _ YOUR heart _ , Hugo. And that’s what makes it so special.” 

Hugo’s face reddened from Varian’s compliments. It brought him so much joy.

And finally, the question came. Adrenaline kicked into Hugo’s system like a train, before he slowly pushed Varian away gently.

Once he did, he got on one knee. Right in front of the fireplace, his arm still behind his back.

“Varian… my one true love. You have made me the luckiest man for years. And now….I don’t wanna be boyfriends anymore.” 

He took a deep breath, hearing Varian’s breathing get heavier. 

“Hugo… what-  _ what _ ?” 

A soft laugh left the blond’s lips, “I wanna be your husband, dummy. Will you? Be my husband.. I mean?” 

After those words left Hugo’s mouth, he fell to the floor with an  _ oomph _ , feeling Varian’s lips on his, claiming Hugo’s lips as his own. The blond’s hands made itself go up to around Varian’s neck, holding Varian tightly against them. It wasn’t long until they both pulled away, both incredibly teary-eyed.

“Is that a yes?”

“Yes?!” His lips crashed on Hugo’s again, tears falling freely down his face with a huge smile on his face. “That’s a hell yes..! Hugo… i love you.. i love you, I love _ you _ ..!” 

The lustful fire softly crackled behind them, the two lovers only snuggling in each other’s embrace. 

  
  
  



	2. Frostie the snowman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 2!!! 
> 
> Okay I didn't use my ORIGINAL prompt... just added some spice and angst to the fluff. Hehe. Just a whole lotta crying, and pretty angsty. Don't worry it ends happy :)
> 
> Uh small panic attack in this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I've been sick for the past couple weeks and I'm laying low so hehe :) Love that for me.   
> Varigo fanfics have come to my aid yes yes yes. Sorry it took so long!!! :(

It was finally wintertime in Corona.

A time of celebrations, snow, love, mistletoe, and…

The trauma that a certain alchemist faced.

After 5 years of seeing his father imprisoned in the amber when he was 13, while being outcast by the kingdom’s guard- Varian did not like snow. No, matter of fact-

Varian  _ despised  _ snow.

Hugo, on the other hand-  _ loved  _ snow. Not because he thought it was pretty, but it’s rather because of the lack of snow he had in his kingdom. Always sunny, always…  _ bland _ when it comes to weather. 

These two were polar opposites when it came down to weather, albeit. 

Hugo preferred the harsh, winter cold while Varian preferred the heat. Not  _ scorching  _ heat, but warm. 

It wasn’t until the first glimpse of snow, was when Hugo  _ really  _ started to notice a change in his boyfriend’s behavior. 

He made his way over to Varian, eager to go outside with him. 

“Heya stripes.. You wanna go outside, maybe? The first snowflakes are coming down. I’d love for you to.. Y’know, come with me?”

“Absolutely…  _ not _ . I  _ hate  _ snow. Go without me.” Varian responded, his words holding back no bite. 

Hugo brought an arm around Varian, only for him to harshly shove him away. Hurt, Hugo tried to look into his beloved’s eyes, as if it was the answer to Varian’s troubled sorrows. 

All he saw was the hurt, painful reflection, that stared back at him like a blank statue. 

“Vari, I want you to tell me what’s up.. You’ve been acting strange.

Varian didn’t reply.

“Varian, you can’t shut me out like this.  _ Please _ .. Don’t do this.” He pleaded, shaking his lover’s shoulder softly. “I.. I wanna be there for  _ you _ .”

What happened next terrified Hugo, to say the very least. 

Varian turned his head slowly. His eyes blank with emotion as a almost-too-big smile crept on the smaller alchemist’s face. It almost seemed  _ forced _ , but almost like a mask. 

“I’m fine.” Varian got on his knees, before tilting his head. The smile didn’t even falter, as he blinked innocently. “Nothing to worry about.” 

Hugo staggered in his position, at a clear loss of words. “I-Varian… stop,  _ stop _ . No.. please just let me-“ a shallow breath resides in Hugo’s chest. “Baby, I wanna spend winter with you… but I know something about the outside is bothering you. Is it me? Did I relentlessly fuck up  _ again _ ? Did I offend you?” 

As if something the blond said, Varian’s face darkened. A loud cry echoed through the library, as Varian hid his face in Hugo’s chest. 

“Woah… Woah! Varian… it’s okay it’s okay-“

Varian’s head snapped up, his bloodshot eyes glaring into Hugo’s. Tears filled up his eyes and streamed down his face like waterfalls. 

“N..no! No! I’m not.. I’m not I’m-IM NOT OKAY!” He screamed, before his voice quivered. “It’s like I’m drowning in my own  _ fucking  _ head! I’m-I’m just a pr-prrisoner of my own  _ fucking trauma! _ ”

Varian slumped back from Hugo’s chest after releasing his past. He leaned forward, placed his head in his hands and sobbed. Huge body-shaking sobs racked the smaller alchemist’s body, each coming in a wave, and, with every sob, he let out a low whimper, laced with choked up sobs and the murmurs of doubt that Varian whispered almost inaudibly.

The blond’s hands only comforted Varian’s shaking body, “Var… you know I love you, right?”

Varian kept crying, moving his head up and down in agreement. 

“I..I just want to  _ help _ you. And.. we promised, remember? That if something was wrong, we could tell each other whenever. But.. i’m curious. Was the ‘hating snow’ ordeal because of…  _ that _ ?” 

Hugo’s words sounded unsure. He knew of Varian’s past quite alright. 

Maybe.. Maybe that’s why Varian was so harsh about winter. It brought back memories of his father being wrongfully imprisoned in amber for two years.

Varian only looked up slightly, a single tear going down his face. “Yeah.. yeah. I..I know it’s silly, how it was only 5 years ago. But.. Hugo, that’s.. That’s almost as bad as him  _ dying _ . I was left without a father, betrayed my kingdom, and…” Varian glanced outside longingly. The bright, cheerful music echoed in the silence. 

_ Just like the day it all came crashing down.  _

But now he had something that he didn’t have then. 

_Hugo_. 

“Stripes, you okay?” Hugo asked, brushing the tears away from Varian’s eyes. 

“Yeah.. yeah. I just-I don’t wanna ruin the first snowdrift for you, Hugo. I’ll manage.” He reassured, giving his boyfriend a soft kiss. “Go without me.”

Hugo shook his head, “I think I have a better option than snow…” He picked up a scrap piece of paper, scrunching it up into a small ball. Once he got it ready, he gently threw the paper ball at Varian. 

The younger one yelped, shielding his face from Hugo. “Hugh..! Come on.. I don’t wanna ruin your fun from the snow because of me-” Before he could say another word, Hugo pounced on him. Once he had varian pinned, he planted one, two kisses on his neck, along with several others surrounding his face. 

“Mmn..Hugh.. I told you… hngh- that you could go without me-”

The smaller alchemist was interrupted by a pair of lips against his, shutting him up almost instantly.

_ “ _ No… No, stripes. When I said I love you, I mean it. If we don’t go outside.. It’s okay. As long as I spend it with  _ you _ . And I mean it,  _ dummy _ .” He chuckled, moving his boyfriend’s bangs out of his eyes. “Just know that we can build a snowman later… or draw one. We’ll see.”

“For me?” He smiled, his face going up to Hugo’s. They both connected in the middle, letting Hugo claim Varian’s lips one more time, before Varian shivered. 

__

“Var, what’s wrong?”

__

Varian laughed, “Oh.. nothing. I'm just cold.” 

Hugo wrapped his arms around Varian, "Is this better?"

Once Varian felt his warmth, a relieved sigh left his mouth. His arms wrapped around his back, closing his eyes softly. 

"Much..thank you, Hugh."

"You're welcome."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did anyone catch the reference??   
> hehe it was so hidden


	3. Day 3: Baby it's cold outside

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when a cold turns into something more?
> 
> Warning: death :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ACK sorry I took a small break yesterday to help with something but i'll catch up ;)

It all began on a cold winter day. The snow was piling by the hour as the two boyfriends played around each other. Hugo pulled his arm back with a huge snowball in his hand, before bringing it forward, sending it onto his boyfriend’s chest with a  _ splat _ . 

The boy in question immediately drew back, the snow falling on his face. He reared his hands up, snow falling in between his fingers while he attempted to throw the snow back at Hugo. His attempt only fell 3 feet in front of him, missing him completely. 

“Not fair! You have bigger hands!”

Hugo wiggled his eyebrows, “Ah.. you know what they say about bigger hands.. It means, large-”

Varian ran up to him, smearing the ball of snow in his face as he laughed. “Shut uuuup..! I know. And I’m lucky to have you. Maybe later we can.. But speaking of hands… Hugo, you’re  _ cold _ .” 

The blond shivered, his body tense while shaking his head. “Nah. I never get cold. Come on, let’s continue our fight before sundow-”

He didn’t even finish his sentence before he let out a series of coughs. 

“-Sun..down.” Hugo finished, his eyes glazing over to Varian. His eyes seemed to have dulled, much different from their usual bright, warm gaze. 

“Hugh.. we need to get inside.” Varian whispered, going over to Hugo’s side to gently direct him to the log cabin they stayed in. 

Hugo softly pushed him away, “no.. no! I’m not  _ fucking  _ sick. I’m..I’m  _ fine _ , Varian.” 

“You are  _ not fine _ and you KNOW it. Come on.” The younger’s tone got sharp, raising in a manner that was very unlike him. “I do not.. Want to end this fight so early-”

Before Hugo could finish his words, his body slumped forwards, falling into the snow. 

“Hugo!”

\---------------------

“Is he going to be alright, Raps?” 

Her eyes looked down sadly, putting her hand on Hugo’s forehead. “He’s.. his body got too cold. You.. you don't know… did you? Did Hugo tell you?”

Tears rolled down Varian’s face, “i..know, what?”

“That he’s been suffering in silence.” A voice replied, as the old woman stepped into the light. “He didn’t wanna tell you.. But whenever he gets cold, he gets  _ really _ , really sick. And.. this could lead to something horrible. And...I-I don’t know what to say to you, Varian.” 

Varian’s hands clasped on his mouth, before his whole body sunk to the ground. Letting his hands fall to the floor with a  _ thud _ . Once he turned his head up, tears streamed down his pale face. 

“Please… no,  _ no _ … I don’t wanna lose Hugo, pl-“

“Excuse me, Varian?” A voice called out, breaking Varian out of his words. 

“Y-yeah…?”

“He’s declining… badly. I’d say 45 minutes, tops. I suggest you… should talk to him while he’s still conscious.” 

The boy in question got up solemnly, trudging his way over to Hugo’s bedroom. Right before he went inside, Donella placed a hand on Varian. “He’s been asking about you… I’ll be right behind you.”

“Thank you…” Varian mouthed, before pushing on the door slightly with his palm. Once he made his way inside the room, he was met with a deathly pale Hugo. Fading pretty badly. 

“Var-Varian..?” Hugo croaked, his voice strained with fatigue. Just hearing Hugo made Varian’s legs take him over to his side, bending over next to him. 

“Hugo.. I-I… Hugh why didn’t you  _ tell me _ ?!” The smaller one cried, as the blond shakily raised a hand to his boyfriend’s face. “You  _ fucking _ ...you  _ idiot _ .” Varian’s words sounded genuinely upset, but then he just broke down in a mixture of laughter and tears. 

“Im sorry. Didn't wanna worry ya, Var. Come on… I know how you react to this kind of news.” He laughed softly, brushing his fingers against his boyfriend’s skin. “You don’t exactly…  _ react well _ .” He laughed softly, before breaking into a fit of coughs. 

“Goddamn-you and your witty… fucking  _ stupid as shit _ comebacks…” Varian smiled softly, tears running down his face. “I-Hugh… I- _ please, _ I can't lose you too… you’re all I have.” 

Hugo groaned before pulling his hand back to his chest, groaning in pain. “Var, can-can I tell you a secret?” 

“Yes, of course.”

The blond’s eyes shifted, “that day… in the library. We had a moment, and I-I kissed you, _ I kissed you, Varian _ . I kissed you… because I.. I was  _ weak _ for you. I was so scared that after… all that, you’d leave me…” His lips pulled upwards, a small smile faintly on his face. “You’re so fucking meaningful to me. And I can’t.. I can’t bear to see you like this.”

Varian’s eyes shifted, his breath hitched with tears lumped in his throat. “I..I’m  _ trying _ , I really… really am.”

“Maybe.. Sing our song with me?” He suggested, his hands still folded on his stomach. “I can start… I know how much you love to sing the second part.” 

Hugo cleared his throat, “Dancing bears…painted wings.”

His eyes locked onto Varian’s, before giving him a nod of seemingly approval.

“Things… I almost.. Remember-”

Hugo’s eyes began to shut, as Varian shook him softly in efforts that he wouldn’t shut them.

“A-And… a… song- someone sings…”

Varian’s voice cracked as he held Hugo’s hand softly, squeezing it. “Once… Upon a december..” 

As soon as he finished, he slowly looked back at Hugo. His hand was cold.. Colder than before. Varian slowly squeezed Hugo’s hand, earning no physical response from the latter. Varian began shaking Hugo’s body, only for his hair to fall in his eyes, his eyes closed. 

The boy took a step back, as the weight of his body fell on Hugo’s bed, letting out a tarnished scream. His eyes widened when he came to the utter and heartbreaking moment.

That his lover, that he held so close at night, who he let him kiss his lips at a time of vulnerability. 

Was gone.

Varian slumped against the bed, his vision blurred so much that he couldn’t even see the reason the tears were even there. His body shook silently for a moment before erupting in anguished sobs. He refused to let go of Hugo’s hand, squeezing tighter and tighter, hoping he would respond to it, but nothing changed. “No..  _ no _ ! Please.. Hugo, I love you,” Varian choked out. 

Tears streamed down his face before bringing Hugo’s hand to his face, screaming once again, as his voice gave out with his own tears, suffocating him.

The last thing Varian saw as he felt a pair of arms dragging him away-

Was the ring, falling from Hugo’s closed hand. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehe sorry


	4. Day 4: Christmas cookies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas baking goes right 
> 
> :) 
> 
> It's cute and fluffy. To make up for day 3

“I will rain  _ hell _ on you!”

“Like fucking hell! I will  _ not  _ let you bake the cookies! You’re gonna burn them like  _ always _ .” 

Varian stuck his tongue out, “I do  _ not _ ! You eat all the fucking sugar before the dough is done! You nasty whore!” 

Hugo gasped, “My oh my.. Using the harshest insult against your love? What a scandalous development.” The blond slowly moved his hands towards his lover’s waist, moving it side-to-side in a dancely fashion as he hummed. “You know you love it when I control.. You?”

Varian scoffed, before locking his arms around Hugo’s neck. His fingers interlocked at the back, feeling the strands of his boyfriend’s hair at his fingertips. 

“I certainly love it when you control me…” Varian hummed, “but you’re forgetting another thing that I love?”

“Oh, and what may that be?”

“This.” Varian trailed off, leaning in before reaching back behind him, replacing his lips with a cookie. Hugo’s lips met the cookie, only for his eyes to widen in shock.

“You cheeky bastard…” Hugo laughed, taking a small bite of it. “Mm… this is good… mm..okay okay-! I’ll admit _ this _ …. You are an amazing baker.”

A blush spread on the brunette’s face, “Hugh… you’re so sweet. Well… I’ll tell you this. I’ve never seen a more smart and  _ heavenly  _ attractive man in my life.” 

The two kept standing in front of each other, as Hugo finally drifted his hands to the sides of Varian’s face. 

“God… you’re  _ beautiful _ .” 

A soft laugh left Varian’s mouth, “As much as I’d love to stay around here and compliment and kiss each other… I personally wanna bake cookies with  _ you _ .”

“Honey.. We have premade cookies. Come on.. Can’t we just-” Hugo started to whine, as Varian pressed a finger in the middle of his chest, shaking his head.

“And not making cookies  _ together _ ? Hugh.. I’ve been waiting all year for this moment! Last Christmas you forgot to pick up the ingredients and we only ate sprinkles and those cookies you bought that night!” Varian sighed, clearly aggravated. “I mean.. Hugo. These are the things that couples do! And  _ we _ -” He stopped to grab Hugo’s hands, bringing his hands to his lips as he planted a kiss on the two of them.

“-we.. Haven’t been doing.. Coupley stuff lately.”

A sad expression darkened Varian’s face, before tugging Hugo’s hands to his chest. Hugo knew that was a sign of him not wanting to let go.

“Stripes. Come ‘ere.” Hugo beckoned, as he sat on the stool next to him. His arms were slightly out so Varian could sit on his lap for a second. The blond sleazily took another cookie, biting off one of the gingerbread man’s legs first. The brunette winced at the way he bit it before gently sitting down on his lap, facing him. 

Varian carefully draped his arms on his shoulders, taking a small bite of Hugo’s cookie. The blond laughed at his movements, pecking him on the nose. “What is it?” Varian asked in between giggles.

“You think we haven’t done any couple shit?” Hugo asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Hugh, what are you talking about-”

“Last Christmas. We...no- I baked those cookies. I didn’t buy them.. I was able to make cookies the night before. And I wanted to surprise you.” The blond took a sigh, before his eyes glanced down at Varian. “I think you’re more focused on the cute, mushy-mushy shit that couples do. Varian.. Let me give it to you this way:  _ We aren’t them. We’re gay. _ ”

Varian looked very taken aback before coming to the utter realization of his expectations. “Oh my god… Hugh, I’m so-”

His words were interrupted by a pair of lips on his. Hugo gently kissed him softly for a second before pulling away. “Don’t be sorry. I’m.. sorry for not telling you any sooner. Will you… forgive me? With a cookie?” 

While he spoke, Hugo gently took a new cookie, breaking it in half before extending the other piece to Varian. His eyes pleaded in a manner, which meant he  _ truly  _ felt guilty and wanted to make up for it. However,  _ lucky him _ \- Hugo wasn’t the  _ best  _ at apologizing. But to give him credit, it waaaas christmas. A time of family and joy. 

And Hugo was his family.

Varian took the cookie half, before biting it as a sign of agreement. “Of course. I forgive you. But you  _ have  _ to promise that tomorrow… we’ll bake cookies, right?”

“Right.”


End file.
